


Что такого Альбус Дамблдор нашел в вас?

by TandMfan



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Ньют тоже никак не может понять, что же такого нашёл в нём Альбус Дамблдор.





	Что такого Альбус Дамблдор нашел в вас?

  
— Что такого Альбус Дамблдор нашел в вас?  
  
Ньют бы и сам хотел знать ответ, да и вопрос из уст американского аврора звучит слишком подозрительно. Ньют замирает, изучая, обдумывая.   
  
Их связь с Дамблдором давняя. И неправильная. Ньюту иногда хочется послать все к черту, уехать на край света и заниматься только любимым делом. Писать книгу, спасать зверей, а не носиться по всему миру с сомнительными поручениями. Но Дамблдору не так-то просто отказать. Он ведь даже ничего не просит напрямую, а все равно добивается своего: и с этой поездкой в Америку, ради которой Ньюту пришлось изменить свои планы и потратить несколько недель на путешествие через маггловские порты в разных странах; и в их странных и неправильных отношениях — рядом с Дамблдором почему-то кругом идет голова, и руки уже оказываются на его плечах, губы прижимаются к губам, и разбираться, почему, зачем и как со всем этим потом быть, не остается ни времени, ни желания.   
  
Иногда Ньюту кажется, что Дамблдор сам не знает, почему и зачем.   
  
Мысли и образы проносятся в его голове слишком быстро, чтобы их можно было легко прочитать, но все же Ньют ощущает прикосновение к своему разуму. И закрывается. Но, судя по выразительно поднятым бровям американца, спохватился он поздно.  
  
А когда Ньют видит, кто под личиной главы американского аврората допрашивал его на самом деле, ему на пару секунд становится страшно. Но не оттого, что Гриндельвальд знает про него что-то важное, а от странного и очень знакомого ощущения головокружения. Такая близкая и знакомая магия. Магия, от которой хочется бежать, и одновременно хочется слиться с ней.   
  
  
  
Дамблдор появляется на палубе за сутки до прихода корабля в порт. Они говорят полночи, в основном рассказывает Ньют, Дамблдор лишь иногда задает вопросы, временами грустно вздыхает. Про Гриндельвальда слушает внимательно, но как-то отстраненно.   
  
Ньют замечает, что при упоминании имени Гриндельвальда, Дамблдор старается не смотреть ему в глаза, то отворачиваясь в задумчивости, то потирая переносицу, словно поправляя несуществующие очки. А потом просто прерывает рассказ, аккуратно касаясь губ Ньюта кончиками пальцев. Магия окутывает их со всех сторон.   
  
Ньют плавится в знакомых объятиях. Дамблдор и на этот раз не ведет, сдается под ласками, а Ньюту все больше хочется проникнуть в его мысли и увидеть, что же на самом деле Дамблдор в нем нашел. И в нем ли? И ему ли, Ньюту, предназначены все эти поцелуи и объятия?   
  
Ньюту эта ночь кажется еще более неправильной, чем все, что было у них прежде. И он окончательно приходит к выводу, что не хочет, чтобы это повторялось.  
  
  
  
Спустя несколько месяцев на Лондон обрушивается небывалой силы гроза. Ньют отправляет Банти домой пораньше и сам занимается магическим домом: укрепляет заклинаниями стены, навешивает поглощающие звук чары, чтобы звери не испугались разыгравшейся снаружи стихии.  
  
Сквозь эти чары он не слышит, а скорее ощущает хлопок аппарации. Мало кому по силам так проникнуть в его дом.  
  
Ньют почти упирается волшебной палочкой в грудь Дамблдора, столкнувшись с ним в темной прихожей. Они произносят «Люмос» почти одновременно.   
  
— Дамблдор? Что-то случилось?  
  
Ньют удивлен. Раньше Дамблдор появлялся у его дверей, по договоренности мог прийти через камин, но никогда не врывался в его дом с помощью прямой аппарации.  
  
— Гриндельвальд бежал из Америки.  
  
Они смотрят в глаза друг другу.  
  
У Дамблдора цепкий и напряженный взгляд — Ньют отмечает это про себя, решает обдумать чуть позже, потому что за взглядом следует прикосновение. Не мягкое, обволакивающее, успокаивающее, как обычно, а практически захват — непривычный, неожиданный, внезапный.  
  
Рука Дамблдора опускается ему на затылок и притягивает к себе, волшебная палочка выпадает из внезапно ослабевших пальцев Ньюта и укатывается куда-то вниз по лестнице.   
  
Дамблдор целует его жадно и торопливо, словно век до этого не целовал. Он как туго натянутая струна, его движения порывисты и нетерпеливы, а в приоткрытых глазах бушует пламя. Он как та гроза за окном, водоворот чистейшей, но совершенно безумной магии.  
  
Ньют моментально остается без одежды. Дамблдор касается его обнаженной кожи, как будто сразу везде, проводит по ключицам, лопаткам, животу, дотрагивается до уже возбужденного члена, и хотя все это происходит стремительно, Ньюту кажется, будто с каждым прикосновением его изучают. Словно Дамблдор вдруг забыл, как Ньют выглядит, как пахнет и как реагирует, и теперь он узнает все это заново.   
  
Вся странность, весь надлом их последней ночи исчез, как будто смыт потоками дождя.  
  
И Ньют ловит себя на мысли, что на этот раз все правильно. И этот безумный ритм, и почти звериная страсть, охватывающая их в полутемной прихожей, и звук грозы, доносящейся из-за двери. Ни капли нежности — сплошной магический вихрь, в который вмешиваются их такие человеческие стоны.  
  
Все правильно, кроме одной мелочи.  
  
Ньют успевает заметить ее в самый последний момент перед мучительно-сладостной судорогой оргазма.  
  
Дамблдор так и не снял полностью свою одежду, и в ее складках на груди что-то блестит. Кроваво-красный блик, закованный в серебро. Кулон.   
  
То, чего раньше не было, и то, чего быть не могло.   
  
Они еще шумно дышат, приходя в себя, прижимаясь друг к другу, и Ньют еле слышно призывает волшебную палочку, еще дрожа в знакомо-незнакомых руках.  
  
Дамблдор поднимает голову и смотрит с сомнением и легкой усмешкой.  
  
— Ревелио! — хрипло выдыхает Ньют ему в губы.  
  
И видит, как за пару секунд до того, как Дамблдор аппарирует, глаза у него становятся разного цвета.


End file.
